


The Forget-Me-Not Fruit

by SnarkyGreenBean



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Illumi doesn’t understand emotions, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Poisoning, Tea, Touch-Starved, hisoka being hisoka, sub drop and aftercare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:31:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGreenBean/pseuds/SnarkyGreenBean
Summary: An unusual quiet blanketed Illumi’s modest temporary flat in York New City. Strange. Hisoka was usually here by now...A strange weight filled Illumi’s chest. Had he somehow ingested some puncture berries at the gala he had just returned from? No. No, he would have noticed the sensation earlier if that was the case...So what was the source of the sensation?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 4am (as per fucking usual) cause I was bored and stuck at the hospital all day, so expect mistakes. Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Next chapter will have smut. This one is all setup and Illumi being oblivious. Enjoy! 💚

An unusual quiet blanketed Illumi’s modest temporary flat in York New City. Strange. It was 4am and despite his erratic and self destructive habits, Hisoka was usually here by now. Though he had never fully lowered it, Illumi upped his guard and stretched his nen outwards in search of hidden intruders. 

Nothing. Maybe he had decided to leave York New already? Hisoka was under no obligation to tell Illumi his every move. 

It was now that Illumi realized that he had come to expect the frequent text and call updates from his work partner that he insisted were unnecessary. A strange weight filled Illumi’s chest like his ribs were slowly being crushed from the inside. Had he somehow ingested some puncture berries at the gala he had just returned from? No. No, he would have noticed the sensation earlier if that was the case. Plus it had been years since puncture berry extract had actually affected his lungs as it was supposed to. His training had ensured that long ago. So what was the source of the sensation? 

Illumi noticed that he had subconsciously moved himself to the kitchen, probably mentally anticipating the need to brew an antidote for an actual poisoning. That wouldn’t be necessary. He began brewing a cup of chamomile tea instead. He often found that the tea settled unnecessary overthinking when he became too engrossed in a contract. Maybe it would aid the strange sensation in his lungs.

He added a touch of honey to his tea and curled up on a corner of his living room couch, both hands wrapping around the warm mug. The scent and taste was indeed soothing, but Illumi was quickly realizing that the sensation of pressure in his chest was only increasing. In fact, it was beginning to change to a steady ache filling his entire torso. It was nothing terribly worrying as he had a very high pain tolerance, but it was uncomfortable and unfamiliar all the same. He suddenly got the urge to text Hisoka and ask if he had any ideas as to what might be going on. He was no assassin, but the mysterious magician was well aware of the underbelly of society in which much of Illumi’s work lurked. While he was at it, he could also ask where he was at 4am. Yes, that might help. Illumi typed out a message. 

Illumi: I have a question  
Hisoka: Oh? And you come to me for your answer? I’m flattered~♦️  
Illumi: Do you know of a poison or ailment that might cause a crushing pressure in the lungs? (Puncture berry already ruled out)  
Hisoka: hmm~ ♠️  
...  
...  
I can think of nothing that your oh so capable mind would not have already considered. Would you like me to come over and see if I could make you feel better?~♥️  
Illumi: I did not say this was effecting me  
Hisoka: Oh darling, you are far more transparent than you think~  
...  
I’m coming over. Be there in 15 😘  
Illumi: I did not accept your offer yet  
Hisoka: Too late!~  
Illumi: ...  
...  
Preference on tea?  
Hisoka: blackberry would be divine~♥️

Illumi mechanically rose from his spot on the couch and brewed another cup of tea. As he was adding the teabag, he heard the door click open and a ruffled-looking Hisoka entered the flat.

“The tea smells lovely Illu darling.”

“You look like shit.” 

“My apologies, I cannot seem to stay quite so pristine as you after a fight” 

“That is because you want to get hurt.” Illumi retorted. He handed Hisoka his tea and returned to the couch, Hisoka trailing behind. 

“And you are so good at inflicting it upon me. Speaking of, do tell me more about this ailment you are experiencing, maybe we can sort it out together.~♠️”

Hisoka sounded unusually serious all of a sudden, the mask of flirtation falling to reveal...concern? Yes, his brows were pinched slightly and his eyes were focused on the rise and fall of Illumi’s own chest. Strange. “First, tell me what lead up to this mysterious pain. Is the pain increasing still?”

Illumi thought for a moment. “I was fulfilling a contract at a gala near here. Everything went smoothly, the target was executed with no witnesses. I was only there for about an hour and a half. I did not ingest any food or drink. The pain did not begin until I arrived back here approximately an hour ago. Again, there was no hint of an attack and I did not ingest any food or drink. Strangely, I find that the pain is beginning to abate now instead of worsen.” 

Hisoka looked lost in thought for a moment. “Mysterious indeed.” He said. Suddenly, some emotion flicked across his face too briefly for Illumi to recognize. “Illu-chan, could you describe this pain for me once more? I have a hunch.” 

“It feels like something is crushing my lungs from the inside. It also feels a bit...heavy? Not a common symptom of puncture berry poisoning, but it was the closest sensation I could recall.” He explained. For some reason, Hisoka smirked.

“Well then, I believe I have figured out what is ailing you.~”

“Please do tell.” 

“Ah, but first you must remind me what the colloquial term and alternative name for the puncture berry is~” 

Illumi stopped for a moment. Colloquial terms for poisons were of little use to him, but he had studied them long ago. He should be able to remember...

“In Hass, the puncture berry is also known as the forget-me-not fruit. In Rakairo, its distilled poison is referred to as liquid longing.”

Hisoka’s infuriating smirk returned as Illumi shared this information. What on earth was he getting at? 

“Very good. You see, to the common person, the effects of puncture berry mimic quite closely the sensation of longing or missing someone deeply. I do not think you were poisoned with puncture berry, Illu. I think you are simply experiencing the emotional response of missing someone you care about. My first instincts would say you likely miss Killua, but what you told me earlier leaves me inclined to think otherwise.~” 

Indeed, Illumi’s first thought upon hearing this was that he should call Kil and reassure himself that his little brother was alive and well. However, it seemed Hisoka had further insight, and Illumi was well aware of Hisoka’s greater strength in understanding emotional responses. He would listen.

“What do you think?” 

Hisoka chuckled. “Well! Considering your ‘symptoms’ dissipated once I arrived and since I have been staying here quite frequently as of late, I believe I am the source of your plight. Truly, I am quite flattered to have melted the cold, hard heart of a Zoldyck assassin.~♥️” 

Illumi was silent. Longing? For Hisoka? Whatever for? The man was little more than a thorn in his side. He simply kept him around for his prowess in hunting down Killua....right? There was no friendship or desire on his end of the relationship at least...was there? He looked at Hisoka—really looked at him—for the first time since he had arrived. 

Hisoka’s hair was down as he sometimes wore it on days he wasn’t working as a hunter. His signature makeup was present, but more subtle than usual, a light dusting of shimmering pink eyeshadow highlighting his sultry golden eyes. That infuriating smirk was still oh so present, a light gloss on his lips making them look plump and soft. In fact, a lot of him looked soft and relaxed right now. Illumi has commented earlier that he looked like shit, but in reality he looked more comfortable than he usually did, now wearing a lavender button down shirt with the top few buttons opened to reveal a bit of his toned chest, a pair of white jeans clinging to his shapely thighs. Illumi found himself shifting slightly in his seat as his own pants began to pinch in an unpleasant manner. 

Oh. 

Illumi didn’t realize he had said that “oh” out loud until Hisoka’s laugh shook him from his thoughts.  
“I take it I am correct, darling?~♥️” Hisoka winked. 

Darling. 

Another strange sensation flitted through Illumi’s body, only this one was much more pleasant.  
“Darling” he mimicked, not quite matching the other’s languid inflection. 

“Hmm?~♥️”

“Call me darling again.” He ordered. Hisoka laughed again. 

“Oh you poor repressed thing. I can call you much nicer things than simply ‘darling’ and I assure you they are all absolutely true.” 

“I don’t trust your words as far as I can throw you.” Illumi gave as a half-hearted retort. Hisoka simply smirked and tucked a lock of silky hair behind Illumi’s ear. The gentle touch made Illumi jolt at first before sending a shiver down his spine. It felt exquisite. 

“Do that again too.” 

Instead of obeying, Hisoka paused and looked Illumi in the eyes.  
“There are plenty of things I can do to you Illu darling, but I need to know what it is you want overall from me. I would adore the opportunity to take you and pleasure you until one of us can’t walk straight for days, but I can also simply stroke your hair and call you darling as you so eloquently requested. I leave the decision to you.” With this, Hisoka stroked a hand along Illumi’s jaw until he cupped his chin, the trail of his fingers electrifying Illumi’s nerves. Illumi felt anxious, afraid, something he hadn’t felt in years.

“I don’t know.” He responded after a long pause. “I’ve never...been with....another person before. Not this way.” He felt his cheeks warm.

“Would you care to try then?~♥️”

Illumi thought for a moment longer, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. “I would.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi gets down with the clown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2! Again, this was written in the middle of the night with minimal editing, so I apologize for any mistakes. Also, constructive criticism is still very much appreciated. Thanks a ton to everyone who commented on chapter 1. You’re all the sweetest.  
Enjoy! 💚

Illumi thought for a moment longer, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. “I would.” 

Hisoka’s smirk widened into a smug grin, the hand on Illumi’s chin tightening. “Care to move this to the bedroom then, doll?~♥️” 

Illumi nodded and stood, preparing to make his way to the bedroom only to have his feet swept out from under him. When had he let his guard down enough to let that happen? Careless. Hisoka’s strong arms held his back and upper thigh, forcing Illumi to either twist out of his grip or wrap his legs around the other’s torso. Deciding Hisoka likely had a plan for this, he chose the latter option and wrapped his legs tightly around Hisoka’s waist. From this position he could feel Hisoka’s erection pushing up again his own, making the tiniest bit of friction as Hisoka walked to the bedroom. A small peep made its way out of Illumi’s lungs and he scowled.

Hisoka laughed. “So sensitive, my darling. I didn’t expect you to get all worked up so quickly.”

Illumi was dropped unceremoniously onto his bed and immediately caged in position as Hisoka lay on top of him, chin in hand and a bemused expression on his face. 

“Whatever shall I do to you, you precious, dangerous thing.” He mused, once again trailing a hand along Illumi’s jaw, this time bringing a finger up to his lip and prodding into his mouth, a sharp nail scraping against the sensitive skin on his lips. Precious? Illumi had never been called precious before either. Skilled, useful, an asset, he had been called all of those things many a time, but never precious. At the end of the day, were he to fail and be killed on a mission, another of his family would be there to take up the slack immediately. He was a highly professional and expensive tool, but a tool all the same, and his parents had made it clear for years now that to only truly precious one was Kil.

“Why?” 

“Hmm?” Hisoka cocked his head to the side, a look of concern flickering across his face.

“Why am I precious? There are plenty of other worthy assassins. Most of them are my relatives, yes, but of all the Zoldyck family I am hardly the most valuable.” 

Hisoka propped himself up on his arms and looked down on Illumi’s face with an incredulous frown. “Who said I value you for your skills alone? The way you kill with such grace and ease is enticing, don’t get me wrong, but that is not your only trait as a human being. You also happen to be incredibly attractive and your personality is such a titillating counter to my own. You are a challenge in both skill and conversation, something that is a very rare find indeed. You are quite precious to me and I would very much like to show you just how beautiful and captivating I find you.” 

Hisoka had lowered himself as he spoke so that he ended his explanation mere inches from Illumi’s face. He pressed a soft kiss on Illumi’s lips and backed away slightly to view his reaction.   
Illumi was frozen. Precious, enticing, beautiful, captivating? It was more compliments than he had ever received, much less all at once, and another strange pressure began building in his chest. He grabbed Hisoka’s face and meshed their lips with all the fervour he could manage. Hisoka moaned and pressed his tongue between his lips to deepen the kiss. He nibbled Illumi’s bottom lip until the flesh punctured and then laved his tongue over the small wound. The sting and pressure was exciting in a way Illumi had never experienced. He wound his hands into soft red hair, tightening and relaxing his grip like a satisfied cat. Another moan rumbled into his mouth and Hisoka slipped his hands beneath Illumi’s shirt, gathering the material and pushing it up towards their heads. 

By the time he broke the kiss, Illumi was flushed and panting slightly. He took the opportunity to pull his shirt the rest of the way off and then unbuttoned and removed Hisoka’s shirt as well.   
A shiver ran down his spine from both the sudden exposure and his own nerves. Once their shirts were off, he wasn’t entirely sure how to proceed. Should he remove his pants too? Should he give attention to Hisoka’s chest? Should he kiss him again?

Thankfully, Hisoka gave him little time to spin his mental wheels and stood to remove his pants, albeit with much less grace than they had with the shirts. It seemed the caveat to his tight jeans that displayed his curves and musculature so nicely was that they were rather difficult to remove. Illumi decided to take the opportunity to remove his own pants and underwear, quickly realizing just how aroused he had gotten as the simple friction of removing his clothes made him want to buck his hips. Another inelegant squeak slipped from his mouth and the noise prompted the now nude Hisoka to return to his position atop Illumi. He rolled his hips in a slow grind against Illumi’s erection making him gasp. 

“Well, it seems we are going to have to be careful with this lest I make you cum too quickly. I want you to enjoy this my dear.”

Hisoka ended the remark by nibbling a place on Illumi’s neck much like he had done with his lip, then kissing his way down to one of Illumi’s nipples and twirling his tongue around it. It felt amazing and Illumi ground his hips against Hisoka’s chest, a breathy moan escaping him. 

“Keep doing that” he ordered as he sunk his nails into Hisoka’s back. 

“As you wish, darling.” 

The second nipple was given the same attention before Hisoka kissed and licked his way downward, giving extra attention to a spot above Illumi’s hips that seemed to be particularly sensitive and then spreading his legs wide. Illumi felt incredibly vulnerable and immediately tensed in preparation for whatever was coming next. 

“Oh no no, you need to relax, Illu. Unless of course you want this to hurt? I’m nothing if not a generous lover, and you do know how pain turns me on.~♥️” Hisoka murmured as he stood from the bed. “You wouldn’t happen to have any lube here, would you?” At Illumi’s vacant expression, Hisoka shrugged and walked back towards the living room. “No matter. I’ll be only a moment, I just have to grab my own from my bag. One can never be too prepared.” 

As promised, Hisoka left Illumi little time alone with his thoughts before returning, a tiny bottle of something clear in hand. 

“Now then! Where were we?” 

Still rather tense despite his best efforts to relax, Illumi jolted when something cold prodded at his ass. 

“What are you doing?” He snipped, shooting an icy glare down to where Hisoka sat, a single lube-slicked finger in his ass and an innocent expression on his face. 

“Exactly what I said I would be doing; giving you the best fuck you’ve ever had—though I guess don’t have much competition yet. If you’d just put a little trust in me, I could put a lot more pleasant things in you~♥️” 

“I already told you I don’t trust you as far as I could throw you.” 

“Oh, but you know my sexual resume I’m sure. You’re a smart man. If you truly believe I don’t know what I’m doing I will stop this very instant.” 

He was, of course, correct. Hisoka did have quite the sexual resume. Did he trust his intent though? He could be planning something other than pleasure and Illumi would be in an incredibly vulnerable position for an attack. However, weren’t there a billion easier and more straightforward ways of killing someone than by doing...whatever it was Hisoka was doing down there? No, he would let him continue. With narrowed eyes and a slight nod, Illumi gave permission for the other man to continue. 

For a while, the sensation was strange, but the lube made Hisoka’s fingers slide easily along sensitive skin and the pull of his muscles around the fingers felt surprisingly nice. Soon Illumi found himself lost in the sensation and the gradual stretch, returning his hand to Hisoka’s hair and moaning breathily as he nibbled that place by his hip that felt so good. 

Suddenly, Hisoka crooked his fingers and pressed something inside him that felt incredible. Illumi let out a muffed shout and bucked his hips. 

“Ah! Do that again, please!” He ordered. 

“Hm, you sound so good when you moan for me darling. Such a beautiful voice. I didn’t know you could be so expressive.” 

The pressure Illumi had felt earlier returned and the combination of that soaring feeling and the incredible pleasure being doled out by Hisoka’s hand had Illumi openly moaning and gasping. 

“Please. Please!” 

“Please what, my delicious little Zoldyck?” Hisoka hummed as he rubbed against Illumi’s prostate again. 

“I...I—ah! I don’t know! More! Hisoka!” 

It was Hisoka’s turn to moan at the sound of Illumi shouting his name in ecstasy. Perfect. He looked down at Illumi as he writhed and rolled his hips against Hisoka’s hand. His face was well and truly flushed, his brows creased and his mouth open as he gasped and moaned. His eyes were screwed shut and a shimmer of moisture was just barely forming at the corners of his eyes. Yes, this was perfect. He stroked his dick a few times with some lube before pressing against Illumi’s ass. 

“Relax love, I’ll go slowly for you.” He said as he kneaded Illumi’s trembling thighs. Illumi was much more relaxed now, both physically and emotionally, and the slide in was smooth and tight. Hisoka moaned as he reached the hilt and he rolled his hips experimentally. 

Illumi was falling apart. The stretch and warmth of Hisoka inside of him was like nothing he’d ever experienced. That along with his words of encouragement and teasing touches electrified his every nerve and sent his mind spiralling into pure bliss. The soaring feeling he felt from Hisoka’s words now ached dully and he felt the pressure of tears building in his eyes. Strangely, he didn’t care that he was crying. Another pressure began to build in his stomach as Hisoka’s thrust into him in earnest and he just barely registered that he was now shouting. Hisoka was setting a fast pace and it stung, but not in an unpleasant way. He blinked away some of the tears spilling from his eyes and saw Hisoka’s face flushed and relaxed in his own pleasure. 

Oh. He had been right. Illumi did care for this strange and dangerous man, and he realized now that he really didn’t care what the Zoldyck traditions had to say about it. This is what he wanted. The pleasure, the pain, the adventure, the challenge, the risk. All of it. He was...in love? Was this love? 

Illumi’s reverie was cut off with a shout as his climax washed over him. Hisoka still thrust into him as he began to come down from the high, and Illumi felt a warmth within him as Hisoka came with a stuttered thrust and a drawn out moan. He slid himself out delicately and collapsed on his back beside Illumi. 

“So” he spoke after a moment to catch his breath, “was I correct in my analysis of your mysterious pain from earlier, Illumi dear?” 

Illumi was silent. He felt...relaxed, yes, but also....distant. An intense need washed over him and he sprung upon Hisoka, wrapping all limbs around him. 

“Illu?” Hisoka asked, tentatively running his hands through silky black hair. Silence. Silence and then a tremor. Then another tremor. 

“Hisoka?” A tentative voice Hisoka had never heard from Illumi before implored. 

“Yes?”

“...why am I crying?” 

Hisoka lifted Illumi’s head slightly and saw that he was indeed crying. Not like the tears of pleasure he had had earlier, but actual crying with sniffles and reddened eyes and all. 

“Oh dear, now that’s no good. I believe you are experiencing what is called sub drop. I know a few remedies that work like a charm for me, but I’d like to hear if you have any ideas of what might help you right now.”

Illumi thought for a moment. All he wanted was the care he had gotten earlier. The attention. The compliments and love. He had never even realized how much he craved the gentle touches and kind words until he had received them with no strings attached. 

“....Hold me.” He murmured, then paused. “Hold me and call me darling some more.”

Hisoka laughed. “You ask such difficult things of me my darling. Maybe next time I won’t be quite so kind.” 

“You will be.” 

“Oh? And why is that?”

Illumi looked into Hisoka’s eyes, tears starting to abate and a familiar bloodthirst sparking behind his eyes. 

“Because I will make you.” 

Hisoka shivered. “I look forward to it.~♥️”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @snarkygreenbean or on my nsfw twitter @hornygreenbean!


End file.
